


The One With The Party Bus

by dt01



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blowjobs, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt01/pseuds/dt01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to, I had to. How are you supposed to not write fanfiction for that scene. The UST was palpable. So yeah, this is what happened that one time when they were on a party bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Party Bus

Danny really isn’t sure what happened. One minute they were looking for Bezzner’s car and the next they were riding a party bus with ridiculously loud music. It was awkward at first, and Danny was prepared for it to be awkward the entire time, until that damn empty bottle rolled against their feet. He and Steve looked down at it but when Steve looked back up again, Danny knew that the man was staring at him with smoldering eyes. He wasn’t even looking at Steve but he could feel the smolder, feel the heat coming off of his partner in waves. Danny huffed in a quick breath and glanced around anxiously. God, he was making himself nervous. It’s not like they were gonna have sex on the bus. They haven’t had sex anywhere else so why start on a bus? That was completely unreasonable.  
Something caught his eye on the back of the seat next to him and, without his brain’s permission; his arm thought it would be a good idea to grab it. He was mortified when he picked it up and realized it was a thong. To cover his embarrassment he raised his eyebrows and smiled sardonically as he held them out. Trying to turn this whole experience into a joke. But Steve’s expression never changed, he just looked at Danny slyly and said, “You gonna get an evidence bag or you gonna put that thing on?” He went straight back to smoldering and Danny dared to look into his eyes.  
He almost passed out from an intense wave of arousal and clumsily flung the underwear to the side. Then Steve said it.  
“How long do you think till we get there?”  
Danny swallowed, “Uh…I don’t know. Maybe you should google it. I mean it’s only been what,” he looked at his watch. “Eight minutes.”  
He was babbling. He knew he was babbling.  
“Well, eight minutes gets you nowhere. We have at least fifteen more to go.” Steve shifted around and let his legs splay open wide. He lifted his hips a bit before setting them back down and shimmying his ass into the cushions to get comfortable.  
Danny’s mouth was watering. His crossed legs couldn’t hide his developing erection forever, that’s for sure. He needed to do something. Something had to be done. A near death experience would almost be welcome in this moment and oh gosh, if he wasn’t mistaken Steve had his own growing little problem over there. The other man wasn’t hiding it though. He knew what it was doing to Danny. The bastard knew.  
“Fifteen minutes?” Danny’s voice cracked.  
“At least.”  
“Kay.”  
It was like he’d lost the ability to be a smartass. He couldn’t think of anything sarcastic to say, he couldn’t think of anything to start one of their little arguments, all he could do was sit and stare at Steve. Distantly, all the way in the back of his brain, he acknowledged Cath and the fact that she was Steve’s girlfriend and this was not a thing they could do, but he had no will power. If Steve jumped him he’d be so all for it. He decided maybe he should mention her just to remind Steve a little bit.  
“So Cath,” he whispered hoarsely.  
“What about her?” Steve replied.  
“She’s, ya know…”  
“Is she?” Steve sounded odd, like he really wasn’t sure. “Cause the last time I spoke to her she said she was too hung up on Billy’s death to deal with a relationship right now. Said she had to move on, that’s what I told her to do right? Move on.”  
“I’m sorry,” Danny’s voice was soft this time. Comforting. He didn’t know where to go from here. This had quickly taken a very serious turn. He saw Steve get up and walk towards the front of the bus. He figured the other man needed some space after admitting that piece of information. Instead, he stepped through the little doorway that led to the driver and the entrance of the bus. Danny heard him ask a question but the words were muffled over the music. He saw Steve nod and turn around to walk back.  
He walked with purpose, right to where Danny was sitting, standing over him and breathing a little fast.  
“Hi,” he said huskily.  
Danny gulped, “Hi.”  
Then Steve was moving, putting his legs on either side of Danny’s knees and lowering himself down until he was straddling Danny’s lap, lowering himself onto it.  
“Yes, go ahead and make yourself comfortable,” Danny said.  
Steve laughed that bright little laugh and smirked that sexy little smirk. “Oh, don’t worry. I will.”  
He pushed down with his hips and ground against Danny’s crotch. Danny’s hands automatically grabbed Steve’s waist, holding on tight. He gave a little grunt and threw his head back against the seat. Steve took that opportunity to lean down and latch his mouth onto the other man’s neck.  
This was happening. This was really happening. It was something Danny had only dreamed about. Something he’d stuffed in a box and locked up during the day so that he was able to be on the job with Steve and have that close relationship they’d worked so hard to develop. The box made it so that it didn’t hurt so much and he didn’t yearn so much when Steve was close. But now…now he’d never be able to close the lid on that box again. He’d never be able to turn the key on that lock to hide that unspoken, “thing,” between them.  
Steve kissed up Danny’s neck to his mouth and then they were kissing. Deeply and sweetly. Steve’s tongue flicked at his lips and slid inside, running over the roof of his mouth and gently circling around Danny’s own. Danny moaned deeply. Fuck, but the man was a good kisser. Then he was giving back as good as he got. Turning the kiss passionate and hungry. And Danny was pretty sure this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. (Besides Gracie of course.) They were still rocking their hips together. Danny thrusting up and Steve thrusting down. It was the hottest, not quite sex, he’d ever had. He yanked the beige shirt down Steve’s arms, leaving him just in his white tee and jeans. There were hands running through his hair and his own hands were running up Steve’s sides. Pushing the offending piece of fabric out of the way to get at bare skin. Steve started rutting harder and Danny took that moment to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and flip him so that he was on top and Steve was lying across the seats. There was a gasp and a groan and then there was even more shedding and undoing of clothing until Steve’s chest was completely bare, pants undone and Danny’s shirt was unbuttoned. Danny trailed his mouth down Steve’s chest. He nipped at one of Steve’s nipples and rolled the other between his fingers. The body under him arched up and Danny went from biting to sucking hard.  
“Damn, Danny,” Steve gasped.  
Danny lifted his head and gave a sexy smirk of his own. He continued his journey down Steve’s, “goddamn beautiful fucking body,” until he reached Steve’s cloth covered erection. He gave it a hard rub before placing his mouth on it and tonguing it through material. Then he grabbed the waistband of Steve’s pants and boxers and pulled them down. Steve had a gorgeous dick and Danny immediately sucked the tip into his mouth. Steve’s legs curled around his waist and he let out a loud, “Holy shit!” that Danny was pretty sure the music hadn’t covered up.  
He ran his tongue along the vein and licked precome from the slit. He loved this and he was so turned on it was riding the edge of being painful. He flattened his hips and rutted them against the seats, getting some friction going against his own erection. Then he took a deep breath and relaxed his throat. He let his hands graze up Steve’s chest and pinched at his nipples as he sucked Steve’s dick down to the root. Again Steve couldn’t keep his loud exclamations inside and his shout was almost a scream. Danny bobbed his head up and down, up and down, up and down, before he stilled a quarter of the way down and tapped Steve’s shoulder.  
“A-are you sure?” the other man asked.  
Danny just tapped again and then his mouth was being thoroughly fucked. So, so good. He groaned long and low and Steve whined, starting up a litany of “Yeah” and “Danny” and “Unh, unh, oh God.” With his hips moving at frantic pace. Danny kept rubbing himself against the seats and everything was building. Steve started panting and he slid a hand through Danny’s hair gripping it tightly. The added sting of it almost had Danny coming then and there but he really wanted Steve to first. He wanted Steve to come deep inside of him, he wanted to taste it, and feel it on his tongue.  
“God, god, god, Danny…Oh f-f-fuck Danny. I’m coming. I’m coming.”  
He shot hard down Danny’s throat, bucking and shouting and grabbing the back of the seat, holding on for dear life. Danny swallowed every drop and hummed around Steve’s cock. It sent another wave of arousal through the man and his dick kept pulsing.  
It felt like years before it stopped. Before Steve was able to open his eyes and look down at the rumpled mess he’d made of his partner. Steve had that floaty, relaxed feeling buzzing through his muscles and through half-hooded eyes he noticed Danny’s hand had disappeared and his arm was moving up and down at a frantic pace.  
“Hey,” he said, voice harsh and wrecked. “Stop. Let me.”  
Danny shook his head, “No it’s fine. I’m too close.”  
But when did Steve ever take no for an answer? He moved his legs till they were under Danny’s ass and jerked them upwards. Danny was pushed all the way up Steve’s chest and Steve rolled them to the side so that Danny was against the backs of the seats and he was pressed in close. He grabbed the hand Danny was using to jack off and kissed the palm of it before lacing their fingers together. Danny was breathing like he’d just run a 10k and he looked at Steve with a hard, lust filled stare. Steve lowered their hands back to Danny’s cock and started a slow up and down pace.  
“Agh, you asshole,” said Danny. “Fucking move!”  
“There’s the Danny I know,” Steve replied, chuckling. He picked up the pace, jerking hard and fast. Danny’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and Steve leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“This feel good Danny? Do you like the way my hand feels on your cock?”  
There was a whimper and jerky nod and he felt Danny’s muscles tighten.  
“Yeah,” Steve said. “Yeah, do it. Do it. You’re so close. Come on baby, come for me.”  
And that was it. Danny’s hips bucked erratically and he shouted his release. “Holy, fucking, goddamn, son of a bitch! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”  
Steve kept pumping all the way through it. He looked down and groaned at the sight. Danny’s dick was jerking in their hands and strings of come were spurting against his bare chest, and covering their fingers.  
Danny collapsed against him and let out a final whimper. They lay there trying to catch their breath. Then Steve, looking at his friend, pulled their hands away from Danny’s spent dick and raised them to his lips. His tongue darted out, lapping up the come on their fingers. Danny watched and groaned, desperately turned on by the sight. Eventually he just dropped his head onto Steve’s chest and said, “You’re killing me.”  
“Mmm…someone had to clean up the mess.”  
“Yes, yes, someone did have to do that. I’m glad it was you.”  
“Well, I figured you’d had your fair share.”  
Steve gave them a few more minutes then, with deep regrets, made himself sit up, pulling Danny along for the ride.  
“No, mom I don’t want to go to school. Please just five more minutes.”  
Steve smiled and patted his partner’s head, “Sorry Danno we’ve got a job to do.”  
Danny lifted his head and looked at Steve with bleary eyes. His hair was a mess and he had come all over his torso. “Oh, I’m pretty sure you just did your job. You did it very well too. Very, very well.”  
Steve winked and stood. He grabbed his shirts and put them back on. The he tucked himself back into his boxers and buttoned his pants. When he looked at Danny again the man was still slowly fumbling to button his shirt. Steve decided he would help so he pulled up the man’s underwear and fastened his slacks. He helped Danny up from his seat so that he was standing, admittedly a little shaky.  
Their was a long moment of them just looking at each other before Danny interjected with, “There’s drying come on my stomach.”  
Steve smiled and said, “I’m sure there’ll be a bathroom. You can clean up in there.” He reached out and tried to flatten the messy blond hair but it was a futile attempt. “You’ll need to get your hair under control again too.”  
“Under control, he says” Danny waved his hands. “Under control, like he wasn’t the one who messed it up in the first place.”  
“C’mon Danno, the bus has been stopped for five minutes now.”  
Luckily they’d been left alone. Steve had no doubt that the driver knew exactly what had been going on.  
“What! What,” More hand waving and then Danny was walking to the front of the bus. “Why didn’t you tell me you dick, we’ve got a murder case to solve.”  
Steve blinked a few times then ran to catch up. Just before they stepped off Steve slapped Danny hard on the ass then gave him a little shove out doors. There was always a murder case to solve but he had Danny now. He had Danny just the way he wanted.


End file.
